


We, The Fools

by moonie_chae



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chat Fic AU, Do it, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I try to be funny please support me, Loona - Freeform, Wholesomeness, haseuls the mom whats new, hyunjin memes, jinsouls only a little clueless, jiwoo and hyejoo are competative, mature language, sooyoung amd jungeun, they are a mess, uh, viian is quiet and soft, yerim is actually the sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonie_chae/pseuds/moonie_chae
Summary: The LOONA chat fic no one asked forjust gals being palsjust pals being gals"birdanti: do u guys remember when hyejoo came out to us?babywolf: perish"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hyejoo: babywolf  
> Chaewon: gothanimegf  
> Jiwoo: cutestgay  
> Sooyoung: god  
> Yerim: thesun  
> Jinsoul: heyboy  
> Jungeun: eecuhlipse  
> Gaahei: thesoftest  
> Yeojin: smolbean  
> Haseul: birdmom  
> Hyunjin: breadhoe  
> Heejin: birdanti

**birdanti** : do u guys remember when hyejoo came out to us?

 

 **babywolf** : perish

 

 **gothanimegf** : didn't have to

 

 **cutestgay** : it was so cute :,)

 

 **babywolf** : yes end of convo thanks

 

 **birdmom** : when you broke down into tears because you were so nervous :’))

 

 **babywolf** : it was stressful okay

 

 **god** : half of us are literally gay there was nothing to worry about

 **god** : and we been knew u and gowon were dating no offense

 

 **babywolf** : wow if u wanted me dead u coulda just said so

 **babywolf** : why are we reminiscing about this anyways

 

 **gothanimegf** : ik things about y'all you better watch out

 

 **breadhoe** : wow what a power move

 

 **god** : test me im literally god

 

 **breadhoe** : out-powered move nvm

 

 **gothanimegf** : ily hyejoo but i value my dignity i cant test god

 

 **babywolf** : its okay babe i forgive you

 

 **smolbean** : gay

 

 **gothanimegf** : correct thanks

 

 **smolbean** : ur welcome uwu

 

 **thesun** : dont ask questions but i need name recommendations

 

 **eecuhlipse** : why can't we ask questions

 

 **thesun** : that is an off topic question

 **thesun** : you have been stopped

 

 **eecuhlipse** : [gay silence]

**thesoftest** : name recommendations for what

 

 **thesun** : for science

 

 **heyboy** : …

 

 **cutestgay** : ...

 

 **gothanimegf** : …

 

 **god:** …

 

 **breadhoe** : …

 

 **thesun** : okay fine I'm adopting a litter of kittens

 **thesun** : there's 5 of them

 

 **birdmom** : WHAT

 **birdmom** : ARE U EVEN ABLE TO SUPPORT THEM

 

 **thesun** : WYM THEY'RE KITTENS NOT BABIES

 

 **birdmom** : EXACTLY THEY NEED A LOT MORE ATTENTION THAN OLDER CATS

 **birdmom** : plus that means you'll need to buy food for all five

 **birdmom** : and potty train them

 **birdmom** : and please tell me they're getting their shots and everything

 

 **thesun** : …

 **thesun** : why u gotta be a downer

 

 **birdmom** : im being realistic

 

 **breadhoe** : ouch

 **breadhoe** : 1 like = 1 respect for our fallen soldier

 

 **babywolf** : like

 

 **smolbean** : like

 

 **cutestgay** : like

 

 **birdanti** : like

 

 **god** : like

 

 **thesoftest** : like

 

 **thesun** : you're all canceled thanks

 **thesun** : anyways yes they have their shots and stuff and ik its a lot to support but my sister and i agreed to share the cost and take care of them when the other isn't around

 

 **birdmom** : okay good

 **birdmom** : love you yerim cant wait to meet the cats :)

 

 **thesun** : aw love you too :')

 **thesun** : so

 **thesun** : names

 

 **gothanimegf** : peen lord

 

 **birdanti** : there are CHILDREN in this chat

 

 **smolbean** : i thought it was funny

 

 **birdanti** : canceled

 

 **eecuhlipse** : eclipse

 

 **heyboy** : i was gonna come @ u for suggesting ur nickname but that's kinda cute

 

 **thesoftest** : i agree

 

 **thesun** : yeah i like that

 **thesun** : keep suggesting

 

 **god** : use my nickname too

 **god** : yves is cute

 

 **breadhoe** : and choerry

 

 **heyboy** : and lippy

 

 **thesun** : do u guys just want me to name them after y'all lmao

 

 **thesoftest** : yes

 

 **thesun** : valid I'll cop that

 **thesun** : here they are :)) _[image attached]_

 **thesun** : i take them home wednesday

 **thesun** : irrelevant kind of but hyunjin just asked me if she can hang out wednesday

 

 **smolbean** : exposed

 

 **breadhoe** : aw fuck

 **breadhoe** : i cant believe uve done this

 

 **thesun** : hey but if y'all aint busy we should all hang out and pamper the kitties

 

 **heyboy** : yes please

 

 **birdanti** : i second that

 

 **god** : i’d love to but i have another kitty im pampering wednesday ;)

 

 **birdmom** : SOOYOUNG

 

 **gothanimegf** : SJSKSJSKJSKSKS

 

 **birdanti** : THINK OF THE CHILDREN

 

 **smolbean** : i respect her

 

 **birdanti** : YOU'RE STILL CANCELED YEOJIN

 

 **thesun** : …

 **thesun** : i need new friends


	2. Chapter 2

**[We, The Fools]**

 

 **heyboy:** ladies

 **heyboy:** is it gay

  


**god:** …

 **god:** yes.

  


**eecuhlipse:** is it gay if what

  


**heyboy:** there was a second part to that but then i thought of the consequences

  


**smolbean:** wow jinsoul thinking

  


**heyboy:** watch it kid ik you're failing your english class cuz you're too scared to ask haseul for help

  


**smolbean:** hEY

  


**birdmom:** WHAT

  


**babywolf:** wow if you wanted her to die you coulda just said so

  


**smolbean:** i have 15 messages from haseul now thanks

  


**heyboy:** just doing the lords work

  


**god:** tru i would have done that

  


**breadhoe:** ladies is it gay if i give my love and affection to heejin

  


**thesun:** sounds pretty gay

  


**smolbean:** y’know my mom once told me she was concerned about me being friends with you guys

  


**thesoftest:** what we're great friends

  


**cutestgay:** yeah we help you in school and stuff

  


**smolbean:** im failing

  


**birdanti:** OKAY well how about we all hang out this weekend since some of us won't be there tomorrow

  


**god:** sorry

  


**thesoftest:** sounds fun

  


**cutestgay:** we can go to the arcade in the mall

 **cutestgay:** and i can beat you all in DDR

  


**gothanimegf:** is that a challenge

  


**cutestgay:** yes

  


**heyboy:** im down

  


**birdanti:** okay cool

  
  
  


**[We, The Adults]**

  


**birdmom:** okay im actually really concerned

 **birdmom:** we should help yeojin

  


**heyboy:** i don't think she'd let me lmao

 **heyboy:** but she loves u haseul

  


**birdmom:** what

  


**heyboy:** you're like the only one she doesn't show contempt to

  


**eecuhlipse:** im pretty sure she respects you more than her actual mom

  


**birdmom:** well then

  


**god:** hey y'all black or maroon

  


**eecuhlipse:** maroon

 **eecuhlipse:** why?

  


**god:** you'll see ;)

  
  


**[what is happening]**

 

 **heyboy:** hey guys

  


**babywolf:** wassup

  


**heyboy:** have sooyoung and jungeun been acting weird

  


**gothanimegf:** what are u implying

  


**heyboy:** nothing

 **heyboy:** just wondering

  
  


**[We, The Children]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** does jinsoul have a thing for jungeun??

  


**birdanti:** what

  


**babywolf:** here _[image attached]_

  


**breadhoe:** u guys have another group chat

 **breadhoe:** can i join

  


**babywolf:** no it has sentimental value

 **babywolf:** we created it so we could argue about steven universe theories

  


**breadhoe:** okay nvm

  


**gothanimegf:** but fr what do you guys think

  


**thesun:** tbh i wouldn't be surprised

  


**birdanti:** what if its sooyoung?

  


**gothanimegf:** nah her and jungeun have always been closer

  


**babywolf:** wait but why does she think there's something going on between jungeun and sooyoung

 

 **gothanimegf:** hm

  
  


**[death]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** now bitch you know i ain't one to gossip so you ain't hear this from me

 **gothanimegf:** lets be clear on that

 **gothanimegf:** but i think jinsoul has a thing for jungeun

 **gothanimegf:** and she also seems to think there's something going on between sooyoung and jungeun but we don't know why

  


**birdmom:** oh?

 **birdmom:** is it this? _[image attached]_

  


**gothanimegf:** interesting

  


**birdmom:** if i find out that goes anywhere you’re dead

  


**gothanimegf:** nah don't worry

  
  


**[We, The Children]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** okay im back

 **gothanimegf:** and _[image attached]_

 

_ >god: hey y'all black or maroon _

 

_ >eecuhlipse: maroon _

 

_ >eecuhlipse: why? _

 

_ >god: you'll see ;) _

  


**birdanti:** why is your chat with haseul called death

  


**gothanimegf:** because i was talking to her about calculus

  


**birdanti:** okay valid

  


**babywolf:** interesting

  


**gothanimegf:** and you know how sooyoung said she wasn't going tomorrow because she's, *cough* and jungeun isn't going too because she said she had plans??

  


**breadhoe:** omg

  


**birdanti:** that doesn't necessarily mean anything

  


**babywolf:** “you'll see” with a winky face?

 

 **babywolf:** im just saying

  


**thesun:** hm

  


**gothanimegf:** hm is correct

  


**smolbean:** wtf is goin on in here on this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp theres some plot haha
> 
>  
> 
> it begins
> 
>  
> 
> also ! thank you if you're still reading this and special thanks to yall who gave me kudos it means a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

**[We, The Children]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** so in theory

 **gothanimegf:** if they're “doing the do”

 **gothanimegf:** that means they've either been together for a while or they've just been messing around for a while

 

 **breadhoe:** chaewon its 6 am

 

 **gothanimegf:** yerim told us to meet her at 8

 

 **breadhoe:** so i can get another hour of sleep?

 **breadhoe:** and besides if you're that curious couldn't you just ask them yourself

 

 **thesun:** she’s right

 

 **gothanimegf:** but this is more fun

 

 **babywolf:** you make a valid point

 

 **gothanimegf:** :)

 

 **babywolf:** but they're right i feel kind of mean

 

 **gothanimegf:** :(

 **gothanimegf:** okay fine

 **gothanimegf:** but i can only ask sooyoung and ik she'll just call me nosy

 

 **babywolf:** hey yerim

 

 **thesun:** no

 

 **babywolf:** please? :)

 

 **thesun:** why y'all so curious

 **thesun:** sooyoung would be right you are nosy

 

 **babywolf:** i’ll send you every bad photo i have of chaewon

 

 **thesun:** …

 **thesun:** tempting

 

 **gothanimegf:** i'll tell everyone your secret

 

 **thesun:** okay thats blackmailing

 

 **breadanti:** what secret

 

 **gothanimegf:** well you see…

 

 **thesun:** OKAY OKAY

 **thesun:** but if someone gets hurt i had no part in this

  


**[night owl]**

 

 **thesun:** hey jungeun

 

 **eecuhlipse:** yo whats up

 

 **thesun:** what are your plans today

 

 **eecuhlipse:** oh im helping one of my friends with her choreo

 

 **thesun:** oh okay

  


**[We, the Children]**

 

 **thesun:** hah

 **thesun:** she said shes helping a friend with her choreo

 

 **gothanimegf:** she could be lying

 

 **thesun:** i mean yeah but im not gonna pry

 

 **birdanti:** it was short lived

 

 **babywolf:** oh well

 

 **gothanimegf:** dang that would have been the most exciting thing to happen in a while

 

 **smolbean:** true but its whatev

  


**[night owl]**

 

 **eecuhlipse:** okay i cant do this

 **eecuhlipse:** i lied but you have to promise you wont tell anyone

 

 **thesun:** i promise

 

 **eecuhlipse:** okay

 **eecuhlipse:** im hanging out with sooyoung today

 

 **thesun:** JSKSJSKSK REALLY

 

 **eecuhlipse:** DON'T TELL ANYONE

 

 **thesun:** HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

 

 **eecuhlipse:** a couple weeks back we were working on a partner dance and i dunno

 **eecuhlipse:** it just

 **eecuhlipse:** happened

 

 **thesun:** omg

 **thesun:** why didn't you tell us?

 

 **eecuhlipse:** because neither of us are really sure if its serious or not

 **eecuhlipse:** didn't want to risk it you know

 

 **thesun:** makes sense

 **thesun:** well uh

 **thesun:** have fun ;)

 

 **eecuhlipse:** oh i will

 **eecuhlipse:** and thanks

 **eecuhlipse:** i trust you :)

 

**[Kitty Pampering Crew]**

 

 **thesun:** okay running a little late but i have the kittens, my sister picked up all the supplies and we should be there in five

 

 **babywolf:** im so excited :,)

 

 **heyboy:** yeah same

 

 **birdmom:** you okay?

 

 **heyboy:** yes?

 **heyboy:** we're taking care of kittens why wouldn't i be

 

 **thesun:** haha

 

 **gothanimegf:** im getting bad vibes off this chat now

 **gothanimegf:** who let in the negativity

 

 **heyboy:** no one

 

 **breadhoe:** okay we're legit all in the same room let's talk

 

 **birdanti:** true

 

 **thesun:** okay im here

 **thesun:** let's welcome them :)

 

**[dance partner <3]**

 

 **eecuhlipse:** hey i just wanted to say that was amazing

 **eecuhlipse:** please wear that again

 

 **god:** haha

 **god:** you got it <3

 **god:** and i had a great time too

 

 **eecuhlipse:** also

 **eecuhlipse:** i was just wondering if you maybe thought about telling the other girls about us?

 **eecuhlipse:** i mean i don't want to pressure you or anything just wondering

 

 **god:** yes actually

 **god:** if you want to im down but if not im cool with that too

 

 **eecuhlipse:** oh okay

 **eecuhlipse:** i think i’d like to stay in this little bubble for a bit longer but i'd like that

 

 **god:** then you got it baby

 

**[Sunshine]**

 

 **eecuhlipse:** ohg g o sh

 

 **thesun:** what

 

 **eecuhlipse:** she called me baby :,)

 

 **thesun:** awwwww

 

**[Second Mom]**

 

 **thesun:** help me

 **thesun:** i dug myself a hole

 

 **birdmom:** are you okay??

 

 **thesun:** i just know some stuff now that i kinda wish i didn't because now i feel bad

 

 **birdmom:** do you want to tell me?

 

 **thesun:** maybe

 **thesun:** i just need confirmation on something else first

 

**[We, The Fools]**

 

 **thesoftest:** hey guys im sending my mom a gift for her birthday should the flowers be pink or white

 

 **breadhoe:** oh gosh thats so cute

 **breadhoe:** pink

 

 **god:** i think white but either would work

 

 **heyboy:** pink.

 

 **eecuhlipse:** i think white

 

 **birdmom:** how about a mix?

 

 **thesoftest:** oh i like that

 **thesoftest:** ill do that thank you

 

 **birdmom:** np

 

 **cutestgay:** hey guys are we still good for the arcade tomorrow?

 

 **babywolf:** yes i am ready to beat you at DDR tomorrow thanks for asking

 

 **cutestgay:** >:(

 

 **heyboy:** i might not go

 

 **eecuhlipse:** aw why :(

 

 **heyboy:** i havent been feeling too hot today but if I'm feeling better tomorrow ill go

 

 **eecuhlipse:** okay

 **eecuhlipse:**  feel better :)

  


**[blue betta]**

 

 **birdmom:** hey jinsoul is that really why you don't want to go

 

 **heyboy:**?

 **heyboy:** yes?

 

 **birdmom:** ive just heard some things recently, wanted to make sure you were okay

 **birdmom:** you've seem to be down lately anyways

 

 **heyboy:** oh im just going through a little rough patch

 **heyboy:** ill be fine

 

 **birdmom:** okay

 **birdmom:** im here if you need me :)

 

**[whats happening]**

 

 **heyboy:** hey guys

 **heyboy:** did one of you say something about me to haseul?

 

 **babywolf:** nope

 **babywolf:** what did she say?

 

 **heyboy:** she just said something about someone saying something to her about me

 **heyboy:** i was just wondering im not mad or anything

 

**[my one &only]**

 

 **babywolf:** chaewon you should tell her

 

 **gothanimegf:** what no

 

 **babywolf:** ily but you really should tell her

 

 **gothanimegf:** okay

 **gothanimegf:** fine

 

**[heart and soul]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** it was me

 **gothanimegf:** i was concerned about you being down and so i talked to haseul

 

 **heyboy:** ah okay

 **heyboy:** thanks for being concerned :)

 **heyboy:** but you can just ask me if you are

 

 **gothanimegf:** do you like jungeun??

 **gothanimegf:** im so sorry

 

 **heyboy:** no, its okay

 **heyboy:** is it that obvious?

 

 **gothanimegf:** not until recently

 **gothanimegf:** is it sooyoung and jungeun thats bothering you?

 

 **heyboy:** truthfully?

 **heyboy:** yes

 **heyboy:** i know jungeun, i could tell when there was something going on

 **heyboy:** but i really like her

 **heyboy:** i dont know what to do

 

 **gothanimegf:** hey if it helps any, i dont think they have a thing

 **gothanimegf:** jungeun was helping her friend with a choreo on wednesday, she wasn't with sooyoung

 **gothanimegf:** i dont think you should give up

 

 **heyboy:** oh

 **heyboy:** really?

 

 **gothanimegf:** yeah

 

 **heyboy:** thanks chaewon

 **heyboy:** that actually means a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops
> 
>  
> 
> ill have more humour in the next chapter don't abandon me yet
> 
>  
> 
> all comments and kudos are appreciated !
> 
>  
> 
> (also i sincerely apologize for it being so oec and yyxy heavy i will put an emphasis on 1/3 in later chapters)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: 100 hits already :D im so surprised and thankful wow


	4. Chapter 4

(Saturday)

**[We, The Fools]**

  


**babywolf:** where's jiwoo

**babywolf:** im waiting >:)

  


**god:** she said something about making sure she has the perfect shoes

  


**thesoftest:** is it that serious?

  


**cutestgay:** yes

  


**babywolf:** yes

  


**gothanimegf:** top ten best anime battles

  


**breadhoe:** we should make bets

  


**birdmom:** no

  


**god:** yes

  


**smolbean:** when ur mom says no but god says yes what do you do

  


**thesun:** idk man

  


**gothanimegf:** i also dk but i vote god on this one

  


**birdmom:** fine

**birdmom:** my bets on hyejoo

**birdmom:** but if jiwoo wins ill treat dinner

  


**cutestgay:** prepare your wallet

  


**birdmom:** but hyejoo if wins sooyoung should treat

  


**god:** i accept

**god:** i believe in you jiwoo

  


**gothanimegf:** my bets also on jiwoo

  


**babywolf:** D:

  


**gothanimegf:** im sorry i love you

  


**breadhoe:** top ten worst anime betrayals

  


**cutestgay:** DON'T FUCK WITH ME

**cutestgay:** I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

  


**birdmom:** mistakes were made

  
  
  


**[soul of gold]**

 

**eecuhlipse:** hey jinsoul

**eecuhlipse:** still not feeling good?

  


**heyboy:** yeah not really

  


**eecuhlipse:** well i know being out while sick isn't fun

**eecuhlipse:** but hyejoo and jiwoo’s DDR battle is hilarious to watch

**eecuhlipse:** and im pretty sure you read the chat but either sooyoung or haseul is treating dinner

**eecuhlipse:** and now im no medical professional but i think if you come you might feel better ;)

  


**heyboy:** haha

**heyboy:** you know what

**heyboy:** fine, ill be there in 10

**heyboy:** make sure they dont finish till i get there

 

**eecuhlipse:** you got it :)

  
  
  
  


**[We, The Fools]**

 

**babywolf:** may the records show

**babywolf:** that i hate you all and i was hoping you'd choke on the dinner

  


**gothanimegf:** love you too babe

  


**babywolf:** lies you rooted for jiwoo

  


**cutestgay:** may the records show that i am the DDR champion thank you

  


**babywolf:** perish

  


**breadhoe:** 1 like = 1 respect for our fallen soldier

  


**gothanimegf:** like

  


**cutestgay:** like

  


**god:** like

  


**heyboy:** like

  


**eecuhlipse:** like

  


**babywolf:** why is it always me

 

**babywolf:** like

 

**gothanimegf:** did you just like for yourself

 

**babywolf:** yes

 

**birdanti:** i dont think i’ll ever witness something as great ever again

  


**heyboy:** same tbh

  


**eecuhlipse:** so you're glad you went then huh

  


**heyboy:** eh

  


**eecuhlipse:** hey >:l

  


**heyboy:** jkjk yes

  


**gothanimegf:** cute

  


**god:** haha

  


**thesun:** haha indeed

  
  


**[chaeweeb]**

 

**thesun:** what are you doing

  


**gothanimegf:** wym

  


**thesun:**??

  


**gothanimegf:** oh i didn't tell you

**gothanimegf:** i confirmed that jinsoul likes jungeun

**gothanimegf:** and since you confirmed that sooyoung and jungeun aren't together why not help her out

  


**thesun:** fuck

  


**gothanimegf:** what??

  


**thesun:** nothing

**thesun:** just stop doing what you're doing

  


**gothanimegf:**??

**gothanimegf:** why

  


**thesun:** take my word for it

**thesun:** please

  


**gothanimegf:** …

**gothanimegf:** fine.

  
  
  


**[Lippy <3]**

 

**god:** do you know what that was?

  


**eecuhlipse:** honestly

**eecuhlipse:** no idea

**eecuhlipse:**  maybe she just got the wrong impression, but yeah it was cute

**eecuhlipse:** also they still don't know about us tho, but i doubt she meant it like that

  


**god:** ah true

**god:** maybe we should tell them soon

**god:** i feel like they'd be mad, its almost been a month haha.

  


**eecuhlipse:** oh wow you're right

**eecuhlipse:** ik this sounds kind of dumb, but i just want to to make sure

**eecuhlipse:** we're serious about this right?

  


**god:** of course

**god:** i know i dont say it often but i think you're an amazing person

**god:** it would make me so happy to call you my girlfriend

  


**eecuhlipse:** wow the uwu really jumped out

  


**god:** stop meming

**god:** i showed you my love and appreciation plz respond

  


**eecuhlipse:** haha

**eecuhlipse:** i'd love to call you my girlfriend too.

  
  
  


**[chaechae]**

 

**heyboy:** wow real smooth

  


**gothanimegf:** haha

**gothanimegf:** okay im sorry i’ll stop

  


**heyboy:** no don't

**heyboy:** i need the support haha

  


**gothanimegf:** haha

**gothanimegf:** I'll try

  
  
  


(Sunday)

**[We, The Adults]**

 

**birdmom:** okay i have date tomorrow night

  


**god:** ooh okay haseul

**god:** who is it?

  


**birdmom:** just this barista at this coffee shop i go to

**birdmom:** but she's really pretty and seems sweet

  


**heyboy:** lmao what fanfiction is this

  


**birdmom:** shush

**birdmom:** anyways

**birdmom:** should i wear red to make a statement or a classy black dress or something

  


**god:** the last time i wore red it went extremely well

**god:** just throwing that out there

  


**eecuhlipse:** sklksksksks

  


**heyboy:** what

  


**god:** nothing

  


**birdmom:** oh my

**birdmom:** anyways

  
  
  


**birdmom** _created a new chat_

 

**birdmom** _added_ **gothanimegf** _to the chat_

 

**birdmom** _added_ **thesun** _to the chat_

 

**birdmom** _changed chat name to_ **You Fools**

 

**[You Fools]**

 

**birdmom:** you fools

  


**gothanimegf:**?

  


**thesun:**?

  


**birdmom:** what we have here is a failure to communicate

  
  
**gothanimegf:** oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im not trying to hurt jinsoul i love her i promise
> 
>  
> 
> they'll fix this
> 
>  
> 
> maybe
> 
>  
> 
> (also adding days of the week so it maybe makes more chronological sense)
> 
>  
> 
> again thank you for your comments and kudos! greatly appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> okay still thinking about this please don't hate me there'll be some resolution i promise


	5. Chapter 5

(Sunday)

**[You Fools]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** so you knew they were together????

 

 **thesun:** yes

 

 **gothanimegf:** why didn't you tell me?

 

 **thesun:** because i promised i wouldn't

 **thesun:** im not like you, i keep my word

 

 **gothanime:** oh wow don't try to push the blame you're not 100% innocent in this either

 

 **birdmom:** now is not the time to argue!

 **birdmom:** there’s a lot to fix here

 **birdmom:** chaewon you have to tell Jinsoul they're together

 

 **gothanimegf:** what why

 

 **birdmom:** because if you dont when she finds out she'll probably hate you for lying to her and by then explaining you didn't know either would be too late

 

 **thesun:** but they haven't told anyone yet

 **thesun:** if jungeun finds out jinsoul knows she'll think i told her

 

 **birdmom:** that's the least of our issues right now

 **birdmom:** do you guys not know what you're about to put jinsoul through?

 **birdmom:** chaewon i know you have a girlfriend and yerim you haven't really explored that area yet but i’ve felt it before

 **birdmom:** it hurts

 

 **thesun:** i didn't want this to happen

 **thesun:** i was just helping chaewon

 

 **birdmom:** stop thinking of yourself

 **birdmom:** we're in this together now

 **birdmom:** chaewon, you have to tell jinsoul

 

 **gothanimegf:** oh god

 **gothanimegf:** okay

 

**[Jin &Juice]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** hey jinsoul

 

 **heyboy:** oh hey wassup

 

 **gothanimegf:** i have something to tell you

 **gothanimegf:** and i feel awful i got you into this mess

 **gothanimegf:** and if you hate me forever for it I'll understand

 

 **heyboy:**??

 

 **gothanimegf:** sooyoung and jungeun are dating

 **gothanimegf:** i had no idea, which is why i was trying to help you, but now i feel awful for leading you on

 **gothanimegf:** they haven't told anyone yet so if you can don't bring me up

 **gothanimegf:** but thats unfair of me to ask, i dont know why i did

 **gothanimegf:** im so sorry

 **gothanimegf:** i really am i know you really like her

 **gothanimegf:** its not fair to you

 **gothanimegf:** you're amazing jinsoul

 **gothanimegf:** i understand if you dont want to talk to me now

 

 **gothanimegf:** im so sorry

 

(Monday)

**[You Fools]**

 

 **gothanimegf:** she still hasn't said anything

 **gothanimegf:** i dont blame her

 

 **birdmom:** im going to check on her

 

 **thesun:** i texted her too she hasn't responded

 

 **birdmom:** no im going to her house

 

 **gothanimegf:** oh

 **gothanimegf:** thank you

 

 **birdmom:** thank you for telling her

 **birdmom:** i know i wouldn't want to if i was in your shoes

 

 **thesun:** im sorry for what i said yesterday, chaewon

 **thesun:** you do what you can to fix your mistakes

 **thesun:** makes you better than me

 

 **gothanimegf:** no yerim you were right, i didn't keep my word and thats how we got into this

 

 **thesun:** but at least you're trying

 

 **birdmom:** okay she let me in, shes making coffee

 **birdmom:** her eyes definitely look swollen

 **birdmom:** i dont think she's slept

 

 **gothanimegf:** oh god

 

 **birdmom:** don't feel bad

 

 **gothanimegf:** im going to hurl

 

 **birdmom:** okay im going to talk to her

 **birdmom:** ill be back

 

 

**[Jungeunie]**

 

 **heyboy:** I have something to say

 **heyboy:** I know you and Sooyoung are together

 **heyboy:** And I know this is probably a dick move of me, but I want to move on

 **heyboy:** Because I value our friendship more than anything

 

 **heyboy:** I really like you, Jungeun

 **heyboy:** I don't expect it or want it to change anything, I'm sure you guys are happy together

 **heyboy:** And I most certainly don't want me to get in the way of your relationship

 **heyboy:** So please don't let this affect us

 **heyboy:** I still want to be your friend

 **heyboy:** Let's please just stay friends.

 

 **eecuhlipse:** Jinsoul

 **eecuhlipse:** of course we'll stay friends

 **eecuhlipse:** I'm really sorry, you're probably hurting a lot right now

 

 **heyboy:** don't feel sorry for finding someone you love

 

 **eecuhlipse:** Are you sure you're okay

 

 **heyboy:** I will be

 **heyboy:** I'll find someone

 

 **eecuhlipse:** I know you will, because you really are amazing Jinsoul

 **eecuhlipse:**  And I'll make sure they're good enough for you

 **eecuhlipse:** If they're not I'll kick their ass ;)

 **eeculipse:** but i am really sorry, soulie

 

 **heyboy:** Haha 

 **heyboy:** Thank you

 **heyboy:** and please, don't be

 

**[chaewomb]**

 

 **heyboy:** hey chaewon

 **heyboy:** its okay

 **heyboy:** im not mad at you

 **heyboy:** it hurts a lot but

 **heyboy:** what good does it do me to waste time thinking about what couldn't be?

 

 **gothanimegf:** you're so strong jinsoul

 **gothanimegf:** thank you

 

 **heyboy:** its mostly haseul

 **heyboy:** but im taking her words to heart and its making me feel better so

 

 **gothanimegf:** haha

 **gothanimegf:** im glad

 **gothanimegf:** shes a better person than i could ever be

 

**[You Fools]**

 

 **birdmom:** she told jungeun she liked her and they made up

 

 **thesun:** wow

 

 **gothanimegf:** i'll never understand how you do it

 

 **birdmom:** like i said, ive been there before

 **birdmom:** takes one to know one y’know

 **birdmom:** she's still pretty fragile so watch what you say

 

 **gothanimegf:** understood

 

 **thesun:** haseul you're amazing

 

  
  
(Tuesday)

**[We, The Fools]**

 

 **god:** Hey everyone

 **god:** Jungeun and I have an announcement

 

 **breadhoe:** shes speaking with proper grammar

 **breadhoe:** thats how you know its serious

 

 **eecuhlipse:** Sooyoung and I are dating!

 

 **thesoftest:** aw congratulations!

 

 **birdanti:** WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

 **birdanti:** I NEED DETAILS

 

 **god:** maybe later

 

 **heyboy:** congrats guys! :)

 

 **babywolf:** chaewon i feel threatened technically they're more visually attractive as a couple than us

 

 **gothanimegf:** guess we gotta fight to be the superior couple now

 

 **eecuhlipse:** good luck with that

 

 **birdmom:** congratulations guys :))

 

**[We, The Adults]**

 

 **god:** oh yeah

 **god:** how was your date haseul

 

 **birdmom:** i didnt go

 **birdmom:** but its okay :)

 

 **heyboy:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go :)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for your support thus far and not murdering me
> 
>  
> 
> (also this conflict may not be 100% over but i've spent a lot of time on it so we'll let it rest for now)
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> edit: im getting emotional over this?? what


	6. Chapter 6

(Thursday)

**[We, The Fools]**

  


**breadhoe:** guys i perfected my croissant recipe get on my level

  
  


**birdanti:** hyunjin its 2 am

  
  


**breadhoe:** my cat was keeping me up so i just went with it

**breadhoe:** cats can eat bread right

  
  


**birdanti:** as long as its not savory

  
  


**breadhoe:** okay good

**breadhoe:** why are you up

  
  


**birdanti:** truthfully

**birdanti:** couldn't sleep

  
  


**breadhoe:** aw :(

**breadhoe:** well I'll stay up with you in the meantime

**breadhoe:** that is unless you want to sleep

  
  


**birdanti:** no that sounds fine

**birdanti:** thank you

  
  


**breadhoe:** np

  
  


**god:** why are y'all still up

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** its 2 am

  
  


**breadhoe:** read up

**breadhoe:** but i think the real question is why are YOU two up

  
  


**god:** …

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** …

  
  


**breadhoe:** nvm don't answer that

  
  


**birdanti:** and suddenly im motivated to sleep

  
  
  
  
  


**[We, The Fools]**

  


**breadhoe:** alright fools

**breadhoe:** i have a proposal

  
  


**god:** and now you're texting at a decent time thanks

  
  


**breadhoe:** silence

**breadhoe:** or ill expose you

  
  


**god:** we've been over this im literally god

  
  


**breadhoe:** valid ill cop that

**breadhoe:** anyways

**breadhoe:** mario kart

**breadhoe:** my house

**breadhoe:** tomorrow night

**breadhoe:** just us

**breadhoe:** and some pizza

**breadhoe:** and my cat

  
  


**gothanimegf:** stop

  
  


**breadhoe:** and mario kart double dash

**breadhoe:** oh

**breadhoe:** what do you guys say?

  
  


**cutestgay:** wonderful, another game i cant be beat at

  
  


**babywolf:** shove it up the ass you lesbian

  
  


**smolbean:** ooooooo

  
  


**god:** dang if you wanted her to die you coulda just said so

  
  


**birdanti:** hEY

**birdanti:** disrespect will not be tolerated in this house

  
  


**babywolf:** then ill burn it down

**babywolf:** bold of you to assume you can beat me at mario kart

  
  


**cutestgay:** is it

**cutestgay:** is it really

  


  


**babywolf:** test me

  
  


**breadhoe:** YALL NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION DANG

  
  


**birdanti:** sounds fun

  
  


**birdmom:** im having dinner with my parents tomorrow night, but it sounds good

  
  


**heyboy:** im down

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** sooyoung and i will be there

  
  


**gothanimegf:** same with me and hyejoo

  
  


**thesoftest:** ill go but i wont play if thats okay :P

**thesoftest:** im not competitive but watching you all be sure is fun

  
  


**thesun:** ill be there

  
  


**smolbean:** my mom said yes

  
  


**breadhoe:** awww

  
  


**smolbean:** shush

  
  


**breadhoe:** now who wants to watch buzzfeed tasty videos and cook with me

  
  


**birdanti:** omg me

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[yeehaw club]**

**  
**

**babywolf:** heejin and hyunjin seem a little buddy buddy lately huh

  
  


**gothanimegf:** no we're not doing this again

  
  


**thesun:** you have no idea what we went through last time with sooyoung and them

  
  


**babywolf:** actually chaewon told me the whole story

**babywolf:** but go off i guess

  
  


**thesun:** also why'd you use this chat its been dead since 500 bc

  
  


**babywolf:** bcuz heejin and hyunjin are both in we, the children

**babywolf:** so this was my only other option

  
  


**thesun:** okay valid nvm

  
  


**cutestgay:** what's happening

  
  


**babywolf:** aw fuck forgot the devil was in this chat

  
  


**cutestgay:** aw who let the stray kitten in here

  
  


**babywolf:** ill bite your head off

  
  


**thesun:** yall cool it

  
  


**cutestgay:** she started it

  
  


**gothanimegf:** okay ik we're all in we the children but we dont have to act like it

  
  


**babywolf:** fine

**babywolf:** besides it wont matter after i beat her in mario kart

  
  


**cutestgay:** sure

  
  


**gothanimegf:** okay this chat is cancelled

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[heegeon]**

  


**breadhoe:** most of these seem impractical 

**breadhoe:** and time consuming

  
  


**birdanti:** true

**birdanti:** but they look good

**birdanti:** and we can hang out longer :)

  
  


**breadhoe:** tru tru

  
  


**birdanti:** hey i got a question

  
  


**breadhoe:** shoot

  
  


**birdanti:** you wanna go to the mall or something this saturday?

**birdanti:** i need a new travel backpack and maybe a couple pairs of shorts for summer

  
  


**breadhoe:** i'd love to

**breadhoe:** ive been meaning to get new shorts too haha

  
  


**birdanti:** cool cool

**birdanti:** so ill be seeing a lot of you this weekend huh

  
  


**breadhoe:** is that a bad thing?

  
  


**birdanti:** eh

  
  


**breadhoe:** >:O

  
  


**birdanti:** JKJKJK

**birdanti:** anytime is a good time with my best friend

  
  


**breadhoe:** :)

  
  
  
  
  


(Friday)

**[bread lady]**

  


**birdmom:** heya hyunjin hows the mario kart party going?

  
  


**breadhoe:** great!

**breadhoe:** hyejoo and jiwoo are sulking in a corner because jinsoul won the tournament

**breadhoe:** chaewon’s trying to comfort them

  
  


**birdmom:** haha

**birdmom:** jinsouls doing alright then?

  
  


**breadhoe:** i think so 

**breadhoe:** why do you ask

  
  


**birdmom:** no reason

**birdmom:** hows the food?

  
  


**breadhoe:** better than i thought it'd be

**breadhoe:** heejin and i were up all morning cooking it

  
  


**birdmom:** nice haha

  
  


**breadhoe:** how was your dinner?

  
  


**birdmom:** really great, it was nice seeing them since i havent in awhile

  
  


**breadhoe:** nice nice

  
  


**birdmom:** well, i was just checking in

**birdmom:** have fun!

  
  


**breadhoe:** we will!

  
  
  
  


(Saturday)

**[We, The Fools]**

  
  


**babywolf:** well its official

**babywolf:** jiwoo and i have ended our feud

  
  


**cutestgay:** temporarily

  
  


**babywolf:** yes, temporarily

**babywolf:** in effort to end jinsouls mario kart reign

  
  


**heyboy:** do yall want my title or something

  
  


**cutestgay:** yes

**cutestgay:** but we have to earn it

  
  


**gothanimegf:** dont let them win so they can stay friends

  
  


**cutestgay:** you fool

**cutestgay:** you think i want to stay friends with her?

  
  


**babywolf:** thats our main motivation for beating jinsoul

  
  


**gothanimegf:** secretly, hyejoo doesn't actually hate jiwoo 

**gothanimegf:** but you didn't hear that from me

  
  


**heyboy:** we been knew

  
  


**god:** ^ rt

  
  


**cutestgay:** aw im touched

  
  


**babywolf:** ...

**babywolf:** dont be

  
  


**gothanimegf:** :]

**gothanimegf:** progress

  
  
  
  


**[We, The Adults]**

  


**thesoftest:** the kiddos are so funny

  


  


**eecuhlipse:** im only a few months older than jiwoo

  
  


**birdmom:** well you're having sex with sooyoung so

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** sjsksjksjsks

**eecuhlipse:** who said anything about that

  
  


**birdmom:** you did

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** valid have a nice day

  
  


**heyboy:** now that i think of it

**heyboy:** why isnt jiwoo in this chat she's eighteen

  
  


**birdmom:** ehh

**birdmom:** eighteens still young adult to me

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** but im only nineteen

  
  


**birdmom:** you're more mature

**birdmom:** … and dating sooyoung

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** lmao why is that relevant

  
  


**birdmom:** dont you know about what happened between sooyoung and jiwoo?

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** oh?

  
  


**god:** UH

  
  
  
  
  


**[haseulie~]**

  


**god:** I HAVENT TOLD HER YET

  
  


**birdmom:** why?? its not bad

  
  


**god:** it just seems awkward

**god:** and still kinda feel a little bad

  
  


**birdmom:** dont be, you weren't feeling it and you told her, better than dragging it out

**birdmom:** and well

**birdmom:** im only telling you this to make you feel better, you know i dont like exposing people

  
  


**god:** even tho you just exposed me

  
  


**birdmom:** irrelevant

**birdmom:** but im assuming jungeun didnt tell you about the whole jinsoul thing?

  
  


**god:** no?

  
  


**birdmom:** even though it may seem awkward, i think since the four of you are still friends it should be something you at least know about

**birdmom:** so maybe kind of hint at that

**birdmom:** that is, after you tell her about you and jiwoo

  
  


**god:** …

**god:** aight fair enough

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the small dely, im trying to increase the length of the chapters and i had a small writing block but now im just revving to go so hopefully ill get a good chapter output this week
> 
> also ! 350 hits? 45 kudos? wow my fellow loona supporters really treating me well thank you guys so much.
> 
> i tend to lose motivation for a story after i start writing it but you guys really help me stick to it, thank you. I'll keep it up for as long as i can, i promise.
> 
> all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

(Saturday)

**[lippy <3]**

 

**god:** okay well

**god:** you're probably wondering what that was about

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** very much so

**eecuhlipse:** if you're worried im mad or anything im not i promise im just curious

  
  


**god:** oh i didnt think you would be but thank you

**god:** anyways

**god:** so quite a few months back, me and jiwoo had gotten pretty close, as im sure you had noticed

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** i do vaguely remember

  
  


**god:** it was nice, i liked being close with her. but along the way she started to develop feelings for me, and i just felt really guilty since i never saw her romantically. when she told me i tried to explain that shes just still really pure and innocent, y’know? i mean age wasn't the issue, and she wasnt really the problem, it just didnt feel right. it'd be her first gf, and i felt like i couldn't be that person for her.

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** oh wow

  
  


**god:** now i dont want that to reflect on our relationship because we’re a different story

**god:** but i just felt like,,, id ruin her

**god:** i dont think i expressed it very well though

**god:** im sure she blamed herself, 

**god:** and thats probably why haseul thinks its just about maturity

**god:** so ive just felt guilty about it 

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** oh baby

**eecuhlipse:** i understand where you're coming from

**eecuhlipse:** but honestly i dont think you'd “ruin” her. i know what your mean, she seems like a complete stress free, problem free person but im sure she has her own things too

  
  


**god:** i suppose

**god:** anyways we kinda grew apart and thats why its “relevant” that you're dating me

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** do you ever think about talking about it again

  
  


**god:** sometimes

**god:** i just dont want to make it worse

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** hm

**eecuhlipse:** and i dont mean to get on the feels train, but sooyoung dont ever think you're not good enough

  
  


**god:** aw babe

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** no i mean it

**eecuhlipse:** you're always doing and giving your best

**eecuhlipse:** if you weren't mine im sure you'd be great for jiwoo

**eecuhlipse:** i love you

  
  


**god:** i love you too

  
  
  


(Monday)

**[We, The Fools]**

 

**cutestgay:** alright

**cutestgay:** hyejoo and i have done a lot of training and competing to decide who will face jinsoul in the battle for the mario kart title

**cutestgay:** and we kept arguing so instead we decided to be civil and call it off

  
  


**thesun:** thats not what i was expecting

  
  


**heyboy:** so im just the mario kart champ then eh?

  
  


**babywolf:** yes

**babywolf:** congrats

  
  


**gothanimegf:** (its really because hyejoo realized she enjoys hanging out with jiwoo but shh)

  
  


**cutestgay:** aw really

  
  


**babywolf:** …

**babywolf:** sure

  
  


**cutestgay:** aw fuck

**cutestgay:** i cant believe you've shown me genuine love and appreciation

  
  


**babywolf:** okay thats pushing it

  
  


**heyboy:** and that

**heyboy:** is the true end to the feud

  
  
  
  


**[chaeweeb]**

 

**thesun:** when are you going to rant to me

**thesun:** im surprised you've put up with it so far

  
  


**gothanimegf:** with what

  
  


**thesun:** the thing you probably don't know i know but i do know because i knew you guys before you got together

  
  


**gothanimegf:** what thing that i probably dont know you know but you do know because you knew us before we got together

  
  


**thesun:** don't overcomplicate it

  
  


**gothanimegf:** you literally,,,

**gothanimegf:** nvm unimportant

**gothanimegf:** what

  
  


**thesun:** the fact that hyejoo is definitely acting the same way that she did when she liked you

  
  


**gothanimegf:** huh

**gothanimegf:** that is something i probably didnt know you knew but you do know because you knew us before we got together

**gothanimegf:** but anyways

**gothanimegf:** yes? but im not worried, we're solid.

  
  


**thesun:** you think so

  
  


**gothanimegf:** id sure hope so after seven months

  
  


**thesun:** aight valid i guess

**thesun:** for some reason i thought you'd be bothered

  
  


**gothanimegf:** im not really the jealous type

**gothanimegf:** i trust her

  
  


**thesun:** mad respek for that

  
  


**gothanimegf:** thanks

  
  
  
  
  


(Tuesday)

**[We, The Fools]**

 

**heyboy:** hey

**heyboy:** you guys all know my brother right

  
  
  


**babywolf:** the cool one that brought us food at 2 am?

  
  


**thesun:** the one that i liked for like two seconds until i found out he was your brother?

  
  


**smolbean:** the one that actually helped me in school?

  
  


**gothanimegf:** the one who used to get coffee at my old job all the time?

  
  


**heyboy:** huh

**heyboy:** yeah

**heyboy:** anways, he's getting married and next wednesday is the reception

**heyboy:** i had to wait to invite you guys since we had to make sure there was enough room in venue

**heyboy:** and theres plenty so you're all invited :)

  
  


**birdmom:** oh wow

**birdmom:** sounds great 

  
  


**babywolf:** yeah 

  
  


**thesun:** agreed

  
  


**heyboy:** cool

  
  


**smolbean:** weddings are boring

**smolbean:** no offense

  
  


**heyboy:** true

**heyboy:** but 

**heyboy:** the after party and stuff will be fun

  
  


**smolbean:** aight fair enough

  
  


**heyboy:** ill give the rest of the details later :)

  
  


**cutestgay:** okay guys

**cutestgay:** don't freak out but i pulled a yerim and adopted a new puppy

  
  


**thesoftest:** aw

  
  


**birdmom:** aw congrats

  
  


**thesun:** WHAT

**thesun:** WHY DOESN'T SHE GET SCOLDED

  
  


**birdmom:** because she didn't impulsively adopt an entire litter of kittens

  
  


**thesun:** im a working single mom show me some respect

**thesun:** wait no

  
  


**gothanimegf:** 1 like = 1 respect for our fallen soldier

  
  


**birdmom:** like

  
  


**birdanti:** like

  
  


**babywolf:** like

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** like

  
  


**heyboy:** like

  
  


**god:** like

  
  


**thesun:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

  
  


**birdmom:** hey sooyoung and jungeun

**birdmom:** y'all been awful quiet lately

  
  


**god:** we've just been talking

  
  


**birdanti:** thats an interesting form of talking

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** hey

**eecuhlipse:** we've actually just been talking

  
  


**gothanimegf:** wow sooyoung having a heart to heart?

**gothanimegf:** im afraid

  
  


**god:** wym

**god:** i have thoughts and feelings

  
  


**thesun:** you single handedly indirectly told all of us to fall through the surface of the earth into hell that one day

**thesun:** thats why you're god

  
  


**god:** hey y'all were asking for it no offense

  
  


**babywolf:** still you like, never talk about yourself

**babywolf:** you just listen

  
  


**god:** ah i guess

**god:** welp

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** fun fact sooyoung is super soft sometimes

  
  


**gothanimegf:** what

**gothanimegf:** our sooyoung

**gothanimegf:** badass dancer sooyoung

**gothanimegf:** can end your life in one sentence sooyoung

**gothanimegf:** earned the name “god” sooyoung

  
  


**god:** do you all really think im that mean

  
  


**babywolf:** not mean

**babywolf:** but not soft

**babywolf:** like a happy medium

  
  


**birdmom:** i knew she wasnt just the “happy medium” we know her as

  
  


**thesun:** well you've known her the longest

  
  


**cutestgay:** i knew

  
  


**thesun:** you guys were best friends

  
  


**cutestgay:** 'were’ :c

  
  


**heyboy:** i feel like there's a lot i still dont know about sooyoung

  
  


**babywolf:** same

  
  


**gothanimegf:** same

  
  


**god:** maybe im just a flat person?

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** i disagree i love ur tits

  
  


**god:** i meant personality wise but thanks babe

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** np

  
  


**smolbean:** gross

  
  


**birdmom:** maybe you should all just spend more time with sooyoung

  
  


**birdanti:** this just in: ha sooyoung, a mystery?

  
  


**god:** what is happening

  
  


**breadhoe:** do u guys ever think about how haseul's name is birdmom but heejin's name is birdanti so that implies that heejin is anti haseul??

  
  


**god:** …

  
  


**eecuhlipse:** …

  
  


**birdanti:** …

  
  


**birdmom:** …

  
  


**smolbean:** …

  
  


**breadhoe:** what

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i forgot to mention that i realized that i might have made the chat system a lil complicated but basically theres the main chats like we, the fools, we, the children, whats happening, etc. but then theres the individual chats. don't worry about the names, they each have one for all the members (ex. sooyoungs chat with jungeun is 'lippy<3' but from jungeuns perspective its 'dance partner<3' but thats for me to worry about and forget)
> 
>  
> 
> Once again I am utterly blown away by the support you guys have shown this so far. I want to apologize for this being on the shorter side, I had a little block, so expect some memeing in the next few chapters while i formulate plot points haha.
> 
> Again, thank you so much, all comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
